


Ask and you shall Receive

by LizzieBanner



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieBanner/pseuds/LizzieBanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all you need to do is ask to get the things you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask and you shall Receive

**Author's Note:**

> First smut fic and I have no idea how I got through writing this.All mistakes are my own. Give it a read and tell me what you think :)

If he had been told this was what his life was going to become Bruce Banner who have laughed and shook his head. Never in his wildest dreams did Bruce expect this to be part of his life again.

* * *

 

It all started with an off-handed comment from Tony; of course Tony was the one to start this. They were all just sitting around the living room eating dinner and having a Lord of the Rings Marathon. Bruce had made spaghetti for Tony, Steve, and himself, since the other Avengers were all gone from the tower for the night. They had gotten part way through dinner when Tony looked over at Bruce and laughed.  
“What?” Bruce asked.  
“You got something.” Tony pointed to the corner of his mouth.  
“Oh” Bruce reached up with a napkin and wiped.  
“Nope, you missed. Come here.” Tony said with a laugh. He leaned over and with his thumb wiped the sauce off. Before Tony could pull his hand away Bruce leaned over and licked the sauce off Tony’s thumb.  
“Really, Bruce? Did you have to do that? I already knew you were good with your tongue.” Tony said with a chuckle.  
“Well at least I didn’t suck on it.” Bruce said sticking his tongue out, and then turning back to the movie. Steve looked between the two of them and blushed. Tony being the jerk he was saw it and continued with the comments.  
“You know Bruce that mouth of yours should be illegal.”  
“Well, you are known for getting into things that are bad for you, Tony.”  
“Hmm, I’d like to get something into that mouth of yours.”  
Bruce laughed so hard he fell off the couch onto the floor.  
“Bruce!” Steve jumped up to help him.  
“No, no, it’s okay Steve.” Bruce said while holding his sides, “Tony just toke that a little too far.”  
“Wait, you have never been with Tony?” Steve asked.  
“What!? No, I haven’t been with anyone since…” Bruce trailed off and his entire body bent so that he looked smaller. Both of the other men knew he meant before the accident that gave him the Hulk.  
“I’m sorry. I just assumed since Tony was so intimate with you that there was something there.”  
Tony snorted, “Not for lack of trying on my part but Brucey keeps turning me down.”  
“Tony we’ve talked about this. You know why I keep turning you down. It’s not because I want to say no it’s just...” Bruce said standing up and sitting back on the couch between Steve and Tony.  
“I know you want to include Captain Innocent over there, but come on he’ll never ask.” Tony looked at Bruce and smiled. Bruce just gave a small smile.  
“Umm... I… well I …” Steve stammered out.  
“Spit it out there Capsicle.” Tony laughed. Instead Steve leaned over and pressed his lips to Bruce’s. For a second Bruce was too shocked to do anything, but then he started kissing Steve back. It became a slow, sweet kiss, one that didn’t seem to be ending soon. Tony snorted and went to get up; Bruce’s hand shot out and grabbed Tony before he could get off the couch.  
“You too”, Bruce said before leaning in and sealing his lips to Tony’s. It was similar to the one he just gave Steve, slow and sweet. Tony jumped right in, put his hands in Bruce’s hair and tried to make the kiss a little deeper and dirtier.  
Bruce pulled back, and smiled, “Well this wasn’t what I expected today.”  
“Well it’s what’s happening.” Tony said, sliding into Bruce’s lap. Tony reached forward and put his hands on Steve’s cheeks, “Any objections to me kissing you Steve?” Steve’s reply to that was to press his lips to Tony’s hard. Bruce enjoyed watching the two of them fight for control of the kiss before he started licking and sucking at their necks. Tony breaks the kiss first and let out a moan, “Bruce keep that up and I’ll...” Steve joined Bruce sucking on Tony’s neck, Tony moaned louder.  
“Okay, okay, one of you has to change locations or both of you or...” Tony panted.  
“Hmm no I think we are good right here, Right Steve?” Bruce said leaning forward capturing Steve’s lips.  
“Bruce, please…” Tony whined.  
Bruce broke the kiss with Steve to cover Tony’s mouth with his own. Steve in turn started mouthing at Bruce’s neck. Bruce let out a surprised gasps when Steve bit down on his neck. Tony slid off of Bruce’s lap and onto the empty couch cushion.  
“Okay we need to move this to the bedroom or we need to cool down.” Tony said with a deep breath.  
“I think that we should table this for now so we don’t upset the others.” Bruce said.  
“The next time they are gone do this again?” Steve asked.  
“Yeah” Tony and Bruce said together. The three of them smiled at each other. They finished eating and watched the rest of the movie curled into each other.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They didn’t get another chance to do a movie night till two weeks later when all the other Avengers were out of the tower. They ordered pizza and were watching Narnia when Steve brought it up. He reached behind Bruce’s head to put his hand Tony’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Hey Tony, I wanted to ask you something.” Steve said.  
“What’s up Capsicle?” Tony asked, turning his head and leaning back so that he could look at Steve behind Bruce’s head.  
“It’s just something you said the last time we did a movie night. You said I’d never ask, what did you mean?” Steve said in a quite even voice.  
Tony chuckled, “I meant you’re too innocent and that you’d never ask for something dirty like a threesome.” Tony laughed and turned back to the TV.  
Steve looked at Tony for a few seconds before leaning forward and whispering, loud enough for Tony to hear, in Bruce’s ear. “He’s wrong you know, I can ask for the things I want, and right now I’m asking you to blow me, Bruce. I want you to blow me.” Bruce inhaled, and whipped his head to face Steve. “S…St...Steve...” Bruce stuttered.  
“I mean it; I – want – you – to – blow – me.” Steve said spacing the words out as he undid his belt, and unzipped his pants.  
“Steve… I…”Bruce choked out.  
“On your knees, now Bruce.” Steve demanded, pulling out his semi hard cock.  
Bruce jumped off the couch and onto the floor between Steve’s knees.  
“Good boy.” Steve said with a smile. Bruce gasped, and then whimpered when Steve put his hand on the back of Bruce’s head and brought it to his groin. Bruce opened his mouth and sucked on the head of Steve’s penis. Steve moaned, “Oh yes, that mouth.” Tony sat still till Steve looked at him and smiled. Tony laughed then slid over next to Steve and started to undo his belt, “Think you can handle the two of us, Bruce?” Tony asked unzipping his fly. Bruce pulled back off of Steve to turn to Tony. “Yeah, yes, I can take the both of you.” Bruce said licking his lips. Tony and Steve groaned together. Bruce leaned over and pulled Tony out of his underwear. Bruce started sucking on Tony’s penis, while stroking Steve’s. Both the men on the couch were panting, “Bruce come on.” Steve gasped as he felt Bruce’s hand tighten around him.  
Bruce stopped sucking on Tony, and turned to Steve, “patient Steve”, he said with a smirk.  
“I really can’t be right now. I want your mouth again.” Steve moaned, as Bruce continued to stroke him.  
“Hmm, maybe if you asked…” Bruce grinned and stroked Steve faster.  
“Bruce, please!” Steve groaned.  
“Close enough.” Bruce said before sucking Steve all the way down. Steve gasped and grabbed the back of Bruce’s head. Bruce wrapped his hand around Tony’s dick as he sucked on Steve’s.  
“Bruce, please, we gotta...” Tony started but moaned when Bruce tightened his grip on Tony’s cock, and pulled off Steve’s. “We got to what?” Bruce said, kneeling back so that he wasn’t touching either man at all. Steve whimpered, “Tony, shut up!”  
“We gotta move this to a more private room, like my bedroom.” Tony said, getting off the couch and heading towards the elevator. Bruce smiled, “You’re right Tony”, Bruce replied as he got up and walked after Tony.  
“Why?” Steve asked following after them.  
“Because Captain Innocent, I have the stuff we need in there.” Tony hinted.  
“Like powerful lube, ‘cause I’m going to need something strong to take the two of you.” Bruce said pushing both men into Tony’s bedroom. Steve turned, grabbed Bruce and pushed him up against the wall. Bruce tilted his head back to give Steve room to either kiss him or get to his neck. Steve did neither; he dropped to his knees and pulled Bruce’s pants and underwear down so he could get to Bruce’s cock. Steve swallowed all of Bruce down; Bruce moaned and put his hand in Steve’s hair.  
“St-Steve!” Bruce gasped out. Tony smirked “I could have a voyeurism kink ‘cause I can defiantly cum from watching that.” Steve continued to blow Bruce till he felt a mouth on his neck, he pulled back, “Tony what are-” Steve’s words were cut off by Tony sealing their lips together. As soon as Steve started to get into it Tony pulled away and sealed his lips over the head of Bruce’s penis. Bruce moaned above them, “Please, Steve, Tony…” Bruce gasped as Steve started sucking on his balls while Tony swallowed him all the way down. “Guys…Pl…please…can we move this to the bed before I fall over because my knees are weak.” Bruce stuttered out.  
Tony and Steve both backed off so that Bruce could move. They all arranged themselves on the bed. Tony grabbed lube from the night stand draw, “Were you serious about trying to take the two of us?” He asked Bruce. Bruce blushed but nodded, “I…I wanted to try but… but maybe not today…” he looked down at his hands; Steve reached over a tipped Bruce’s head back.  
Steve gently kissed Bruce, then pulled back, “It is okay Bruce, we can try that another day. Right now I think Tony might combust if we don’t do something.” Steve said with a grin as Tony whined, “Please can we move on with the fun part.” All three men laughed, surprisingly Bruce was the first to move, he reach down and undid his belt then fly and pulled his pants off, he pulled his shirt over his head and then looked up at the other two. They had gotten out of their cloths fast and were making out with Tony straddling Steve’s thigh. Bruce moaned, “Okay voyeurism kink all around ‘cause damn!” Tony reached over and pulled Bruce into a kiss, Steve started sucking on Bruce’s neck.  
Bruce had to pull back from Tony’s lips to moan, “Okay more, need more.” Steve chuckles from the crook of Bruce’s neck, Tony pulls back, “Okay I don’t know how this is gonna go down…” Bruce moved so he was in the middle of the bed, “I… can we…” Bruce blushed, Steve moved so he was at Bruce’s head, he sat with his back to the headboard.  
“Bruce, will you blow me while Tony fucks you?” Steve asked spreading his legs wide, Bruce nods his head and moves so he is kneeling facing Steve.  
“Jesus! Okay I take back some of my innocent comments ‘cause damn that mouth.” Tony said moving behind Bruce. Tony popped the top on the lube, but stopped before pouring some on his hand, “You sure about this Bruce?” in reply Bruce moved so he was on his hands and knees with his face near Steve groin.  
“Yeah Tony I think he’s sure.” Steve chuckled.  
“I need to hear you say it Bruce.” Tony said pouring a small amount on his fingers.  
“Yes, please.” Bruce replied, Tony smirked but only Steve saw it. Tony just leaned forward and started work Bruce open with his fingers. Bruce gasped at the first touch then moaned as Tony worked him open.  
“T-T-Tony!” Bruce moaned out, Tony chuckled. “How’s it feel Bruce?” Tony asked while pushing another finger in, “Feels good.” Bruce moaned out. Steve chuckled, and put his hands on Bruce’s face, “Think you can focus on me while Tony plays with you?”  
Bruce gasped because Tony started to scissor his fingers, “Ye-yeah.” Bruce started to gently suck on the head of Steve’s dick. Steve moaned, “So good Bruce, such a good boy”. Bruce moaned then froze, then tried to pull away, but Steve was fast and had both hands on Bruce’s face.  
Steve whispered, “Bruce its fine, whatever makes you feel pleasure, be a good boy and finish what you start.”  
Bruce nodded and went back to sucking Steve’s cock down.  
“Such a good boy all laid out for us. You are so good Bruce.” Tony said, pressing another finger into Bruce.  
Bruce moaned around Steve and that sent a shiver of pleasure up Steve’s spin. “Do that again Tony, our boy seems to like it.”  
Tony chuckled; he leaned forward pressing his chest to Bruce’s back, “Ready for more?” Bruce nodded, “Need to hear you say it.”  
Bruce pulled off Steve’s dick with a pop, “Yes Tony, I’m ready, get in me now!”  
Tony snorted, “You sound so romantic Brucey.” Bruce turned his head slightly to look at Tony, “Tony, please, need to feel you.” Tony groaned, “Yeah, okay, getting with the program.” He slid a condom on and got in position behind Bruce.  
“Are you-“Tony started to ask, “Tony, come on!” Both men yelled in unison. “Pushy bottoms” Tony chuckled pushing into Bruce and bottoming out. Bruce gasped; Steve put his hands on Bruce’s face, “Feel good?” Bruce moaned as Tony started moving, “Yeah, feels-s-s so good.”  
Steve smiled, “Think you can get back to blowing me?” Instead of responding with words Bruce just swallowed down all of Steve’s cock. Steve put his hand on the base of Bruce’s head and started to fuck his throat.  
“Not-not gonna last very long.” Tony panted. “Me either.” Steve replied. “Bet I can last longer then you.” Tony challenged. “I don’t think you can but I am not taking- oh - that bet right now because- Ah- Ah! Bruce!” Steve cut off because Bruce had started sucking on just the head of Steve’s cock. Bruce pulled back with a pop, “Stop chatting and start fucking.” Bruce commented before swallowing Steve down again.  
“You heard him, Captain.” Tony snickered before picking up his pace.  
“As you wish.” Steve moaned out as he started fucking Bruce’s throat. Tony chuckled,”Do you know that reference Steve?”  
“Yes Tony I do understand that reference.” Steve chuckled and then moaned as Bruce hummed around him.  
“Bruce- Ah- Bruce I’m going to- Bruce I’m cumming!” Steve tried to warn him but Bruce just kept sucking. Bruce swallowed every drop down, then he pulled off Steve’s cock with a loud pop.  
“Oh! You are such a good boy for us.” Steve said petting Bruce’s hair.  
“So good Bruce, such a good boy.” Tony echoes the words as he pumps harder into Bruce.  
Bruce moaned and rolled his hips back to meet Tony’s thrusts, they picked up the pace till Tony moaned, “Bruce, I’m not gonna last any longer.” Tony panted out. Bruce pushed back harder, Steve sat up and leaned over Bruce’s back and whispered in Tony’s ear, “Cum for me, Tony, please?” Tony came with an incoherent scream.  
Tony fell sideways so not to fall on Bruce’s back; he got up and threw away the condom in the bathroom. When he came back he saw Steve and Bruce laying on his bed under just the sheet, the blanket thrown on the floor. They were curled together with Steve curled around Bruce’s back.  
“Not that I don’t love the site of that but I think it’s only fair that Bruce gets to cum since we did.” Tony said climbing on the other side of Bruce. Bruce just made humming sound and moved back against Steve. Looking over Bruce’s head Steve whispered, “He came right after you did, you just didn’t hear him over your scream.”  
Tony snorted but laid down facing Bruce, “You were such a good boy.” Tony whispered to him, “The next time we do this we are so going to explore how far we can push you. Okay?” Bruce nodded and hummed in agreement. “Great! I have all sorts of plans and-” Steve cut him off, “Tony”  
“Yeah, Steve?”

“Can you shut up so we can sleep?”   
Tony chuckled, “Ask and you shall receive, Steve.”


End file.
